babylon5fandomcom-20200225-history
A Tragedy of Telepaths
The situation between the Alliance and the telepath colony continues to deteriorate when Bester arrives on the station. Mollari and G'Kar discover an old friend in the Centauri Royal Palace. Cast Regular *Bruce Boxleitner as President John Sheridan *Jerry Doyle as Michael Garibaldi *Mira Furlan as Ambassador Delenn *Richard Biggs as Dr. Stephen Franklin *Bill Mumy as Lennier *Tracy Scoggins as Captain Elizabeth Lochley *Stephen Furst as Vir Cotto *Jeff Conaway as Security Chief Zack Allan *Patricia Tallman as Lyta Alexander *Peter Jurasik as Ambassador Londo Mollari *Andreas Katsulas as Ambassador G'Kar Guest Starring *Julie Caitlin Brown as Na'Toth *Robin Atkin Downes as Byron *Leigh J. McCloskey as Thomas *Kim Strauss as Drazi Ambassador Special Guest Star *Walter Koenig as Bester Co-Starring *Caroline Ambrose as Lara *Freddy Andreiuci as Worker *Jonathan Chapman as Brakiri Ambassador Featuring *Tom Billet as Centauri Guard *Christina Gavin as Telepath Uncredited *Unknown as Rosa *Unknown as William *Unknown as David Cast Notes *Regular characters who appear in this episode are John Sheridan, Michael Garibaldi, Delenn, Zack Allan, Lyta Alexander, Elizabeth Lochley, Londo Mollari and G'Kar. *This episode marks the final appearance of Na'Toth, played once again by Julie Caitlin Brown. Summary Introduction Elizabeth Lochley records a log on June 16, 2262. She notes the telepaths have dug themselves in to their compound, ready to go on a hunger strike, a no-win situation. John Sheridan could get involved, but he is busy with Interstellar Alliance uproar around the situation and the recent attacks on their ships. She will have to deal with the situation. She notes a lot of people will not like her solution, and that many will end up dead. She asks David Corwin to put in a call to Alfred Bester. Act I As welders bore through to the telepath compound, Lochley arrives to get the progress from Zack Allan. He explains they are reinforcing the wall based on where they sense they are. Also, they can make the welder believe things to slow them down. He dismisses a welder since it is clear he cannot shake the feeling that there is a bomb inside. She decides to get in herself through a maintenance duct, despite Allan's plea. Gordon, on the other side, tried to get a message through to Lochley, but is not sure she got it. Londo Mollari, on Centauri Prime, wonders why their war production has increased during peacetime. G'Kar whimsically wonders if the Centauri decided to invade themselves for a change. Meanwhile, he is eating fresh spoo he got from a cart going to one part of the palace and Mollari is disgusted, as only Narn stomachs can handle that. G'Kar then gets a grave thought and demands Mollari tell him what is over at that part in the palace. Mollari has a thought and G'Kar demands he take him there. They make their way to that part of the palace and find a Narn – Na'Toth. Act II Na'Toth never learned that the war ended, that Narn Homeworld is free, and is relieved to hear of it. She explains she was present during the Fall of Narn and was taken as "entertainment" for them. Mollari insists he had no idea and she was probably forgotten, without orders from the Emperor to countermand any order. G'Kar demands he countermand the order, but he cannot. G'Kar is enraged, and demands that he do something and that they will return with Na'Toth somehow. Lochley makes her way through the duct without a PPG while Garibaldi informs Sheridan of her plan in his office. Garibaldi is worried about the ones outside the compound, and Sheridan promises to talk to Lochley afterwards. Garibaldi also shows Sheridan a piece of a Brakiri ship found at the site of a Drazi attack. They have a hard time believing it, but the Drazi have already believed it. Sheridan notes things are not getting easier as they should. Garibaldi notes history is defined by wars, which are more exciting. Lochley, with only a flashlight, reaches the end and busts through a grate, meeting some of the telepaths, then, Gordon himself and Lyta Alexander. Gordon declares they will not leave, and will not give up those who are outside the compound. She makes a plea to all those present; any can come peacefully. None come, and Gordon bids her farewell, as she has been fair to them. Act III G'Kar goes to arrange a Narn transport to take Na'Toth to Narn from mid-route on the way to B5, but getting Na'Toth off the planet is the bigger problem. Just then, a woman comes to inform him about the B5 transport leaving that night. Mollari gets an idea and asks to borrow her clothes. On B5, the Drazi ambassador addresses the ISA council, and inevitably accuses the Brakiri of attacks. Delenn interrupts to ask the Gaim ambassador to speak, and, interestingly, their analysis suggest Drazi ships were responsible for attacks on their ships. Sheridan steps in to suppose someone else is to blame and that, in fact, the ship pieces were cut off, not blown off, from where they came from – It was a setup. Delenn asks for time to gather information. The ambassadors are still very angry, but leave. Mollari comes back to the cell, and orders the guard to cease guarding, forget about food and water, and wall up the way to the cell. Na'Toth expects to be killed, but Mollari weathers her insults and frees her, with G'Kar close behind. Bester arrives on B5. Act IV G'Kar gets Na'Toth into the Centauri clothes and Mollari suggests to be obvious in order to be invisible. He pretends to be drunk and boisterous with her in a veil so no one will ask questions. The walk down a busy hall and, indeed, no one stops them. Gordon's wayward telepaths learned that Bester is on the station and one of them wants to fight, gathering weapons. They force a security officer to open an armory and gather PPG rifles. Bester is led to where the welder was working and telepathically assures him there's no bomb. He uses some technique to push the telepaths, on the other side of the wall, back so the man can work. Soon, they fall under attack from the telepaths. Inside, Gordon is frustrated, knowing those outside are killing in his name. He knows what he must do. Act V Sheridan and Delenn discuss with the Gaim, Drazi, and Brakiri ambassadors, who do not want to talk. They are shown that the White Star fleet is now watching them while they watch each other. They promise to retaliate if any of their sides act on their own. They are not happy, and the Drazi ambassador in particular states this is a mistake from Sheridan; that they only wanted to protect themselves. Mollari and G'Kar are successful, and are on the way back to B5. G'Kar is now not hungry, and says good-bye to Na'Toth as her ship enters hyperspace. On B5, Bester welcomes the bloodhound units, ready to get to work. Lochley prepares for bed, bracing herself for tomorrow. Memorable Quotes Behind the Scenes * During production, 'A Tragedy of Telepaths' was originally titled 'Cat and Mouse'.JMS post on CIS - 3/14/1998 5:50:00 PM References External Link * Category:Babylon 5 episodes Category:Babylon 5 Season 5 episodes